


The Life May Leave My Lungs

by Leafygreenkahle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Death in Childbirth, F/M, Healer Draco, M/M, Parent Harry, Professor Harry, Single Parent Draco, death in hospital, major character death not harry or draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7223590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafygreenkahle/pseuds/Leafygreenkahle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title Credit: Bring Me The Horizon, Deathbeds</p><p> </p><p>When Ginny Potter falls off her broom at practice, only one man has any hope of saving her. What happens if he can't? Can He save her husband, and family instead?  </p><p>Angst filled Angstfest. You have been warned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You'll Always Be Here Right Beside Me

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my baby right now. I'm going to make every attempt to update every Thursday but lets see how that goes. Chapter title credit Saving Grace, The Maine.

15th May 2009

8:00 am Godrics Hollow

The morning of the 15 May 2009 started off like most other weekday mornings at the Potter household. Ginny, half dressed in athletic clothes for practice with the Harpies, was attempting to dress a still sleeping Lily into her day clothes, and not wake her. Harry rushed around, one sock on one off, tie undone, chasing an entirely too awake Al into his clothes and Jamie was sobbing in the hallway because he couldn't find his fox shirt. Breakfast was always busy, never time for conversation, just requests for help with one child or the other. With 15 minutes till his first class, Harry was pecking Ginny on the cheek, as she apparated away, and he shuffled all three kids out the door to the Burrow and their grandmother. For a day that started so normally, this was the day that everything changed. 

12:30 PM Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

"Professor Potter! Professor Potter! M-M-Message from Headmistress!" a first year Ravenclaw panted, bursting into the DADA Classroom, shoving a scroll in his face. "She said it was important, and that I needed to be quick." she informed him. Harry smiled down at her nodding to a chair near by, accepting the scroll. 

"Thank you Deena, catch your breath, yeah? This must be an important letter for you to have run so fast" he chuckled as she flopped into the seat. The girl nodded, "Alright guys, Just read the next few paragraphs in your books while I take a look at this yeah?" he directed the Hufflepuff and Slytherin first years he was presently teaching. Unrolling and skimming through the letter Harry's face paled, "No..." he gasped, fists clenching. "Class dismissed." He announced, nearly running out of the room. He had barely made it around the corner of the hall when he heard someone running behind him,

"Harry! Harry wait up! What’s wrong?" Teddy panted, sprinting after him,

"Nothing Ted, go back to your common room, I need to leave for the day." Harry stated, trying to deter him, Teddy just glared.

"Something's wrong. I know it. Please tell me... Is Gran okay? Lily?" he begged, grabbing onto his godfather's robes. Harry sighed rubbing his face.

"I'm not sure yet Ted... Something's happened to Ginny." He confessed, Teddy's face dropped further. 

"Can I please come? She's my mum too..." Harry shook his head pulling him into a hug. 

"No kid, I'm sorry, you need to stay here till I find out what’s going on... The other kids are at the Burrow, but I promise I'll send someone after you if it's serious okay?" he bargained, Teddy pouted but nodded. Harry kissed his head and nearly sprinted to the Headmistresses office.

2:00 PM St. Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

"Harry, you need to sit down. Drink this." Hermione insisted shoving a mug of tea into his hands, "They'll let you know when they know something." She assured him as he collapsed into the nearest chair.

"I need to know what's happening Hermione!" he insisted voice rough and strained, "We've been here almost two hours and know nothing!" 

"I know Harry, but you're not doing anyone any favors pacing like a madman." 

"I can't lose her. The kids can't lose her. I can't let them grow up without a mother." He mumbled looking into his tea. Biting her lip, Hermione knelt by his side, hand on his back, rubbing small circles. 

"I'm sure everything is going to be okay." 

"Excuse me, are you the family of Mrs. Ginevera Potter?" a small blond mediwitch asked, approaching them, Harry jumped out of his seat, nearly knocking Hermione down.

"Yes, I'm her husband." he announced, voice much stronger than he felt. 

"Wonderful, Please follow me." she gestured towards the heavy doors she had just emerged from. "Now, I must warn you, Mrs. Potter is unconscious, the healers have placed her into a magically induced coma until they can find the cause of her fainting ." she explained, entirely too detached for Harry's taste. A few seconds later they were shown into a small private room where Ginny was laid out on a too white cot, a delicate golden light encompassing her like a shroud. "The doctor should be in momentarily." she stated, closing the door behind her. 

"Gin." Harry gasped dropping to his knees beside her bed. He grasped her hand, pressing it to his face, "Oh love...". Hermione pulled up a chair behind him and sat, placing a hand on his shoulder silently, letting him have a moment. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, an older healer emerged quietly.

"Professor Potter, hello, my name is Alexander Hopsworth, I'm the Healer in charge of the Magical Infections and Virus department here at St. Mungo's. Have you been informed about why your wife was brought in today?" he asked, voice calm, and professional. Harry shook his head, moving into a chair near the bed. "Mrs. Potter was brought in late this morning by Gwenog Jones. Jones reported that Mrs. Potter fell from her broom from a height of around 300 Meters, luckily her fall was broken by the cushioning charm frequently used by the Harpies as a precautionary measure. No serious injuries were sustained from the fall. It was confirmed by teammates that she had lost consciousness mid-air causing her to lose control of her broom. After she arrived we ran a series of tests and diagnostic spells, and we came across some concerning results." Healer Hopsworth paused at this, looking conflicted, "We... We aren't exactly sure what is wrong. I have a specialist that I would like to call in, but given the... shall I say public nature of your past... I thought it may be best to ask your thoughts before I handed the case over to him." The healer finished looking at Harry, who was squeezing the arms of the chair, white knuckled.

"You're saying you don't know what caused her to faint but you haven't called in someone who may be competent in helping her because you wanted to ask me first?" he demanded, voice dripping with venom. Hermione squeezed his arm, 

"Harry, the Healer just wanted to go through the right channels to ensure the best care for Ginny, isn't that right Healer Hopsworth?" she asked, glaring at him. The healer promptly nodded in agreement, "Who is this prolific specialist that you suggest for my sister-in-law?" 

"Well..." Hopsworth started, looking nervous again, "I believe that he's the best choice in this situation, he's the most extensively cross trained healer in Wizarding Britain, Studied muggle and magical medical care... He's got the lowest mortality rate of any healers in his field in the world…” 

"This is all wonderful and I'm sure who ever he is Harry would be willing to work with him to care for Ginny, but who is he?" Hermione asked, patience waning.

"Healer Draco Malfoy..." 

Harry froze for a moment and then nodded, taking a few deep breaths, "You said he's the best? Of course he would be... Always good at potions and all that... right behind 'Mione..." he reasoned, more to himself than the room. After a moment he looked up at the healer, "He will find out what’s wrong?" Hopsworth nodded, taking a small step back towards the door.

"Harry, I've heard a lot about the good work Malfoy has been doing since the war, It's going to be okay." Hermione tried to reassure them both in a whisper.

"Is Healer Malfoy willing to help her?" Harry asked, voice strained. 

"He's actually the one that suggested we ask you first. Shall I let him know you are willing to allow him to accept Mrs. Potter's case?" Harry nodded leaning back in his chair, not once letting go of Ginny's hand. With a final nod Hopsworth left the room. 

"It's going to be okay Harry." Hermione said again, trying to reassure him through a thin conviction.


	2. Everything Looked Fine From Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The healer speaks. Harry may listen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Title credit: "You Left Me" The Maine. Huge shout out to my Beta Katie kisseshannibalanddraco on tumblr

2:46 PM St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries

Harry and Hermione sat in silence, save for the constant bouncing of Harry's knee. Only a few minutes passed when there was a quiet knock on the door and Malfoy walked into the room. Hair still as strikingly blond, and features just as sharp as when they roamed the hallowed halls of Hogwarts, but now, there was a much more calming, gentle air about him. Gone was the entitled arrogance of their childhood, replaced with something else, something Harry couldn't quite put his finger on.

"Professor Potter, Unspeakable Granger-Weasley." he nodded to them politely, still standing near the door, "Thank you for allowing me to take over Ginevera's case."

"They said you're the best, I've never known you to do anything by halves..." Harry attempted to joke, only it fell flat. Clearing his throat, he nodded, "Uh right. Thank you for agreeing to help her." Malfoy nodded, conjuring a stool, and sat across from them.

"I've only read over the notes from the other healers here and have not done any of my own tests, but it does seem that Mrs. Potter's illness may be within the scope of my specialized training."

Harry’s gaze flickered between his wife and Malfoy, "What do you think is wrong? She's been fine! I mean a little tired but I just thought that was from practicing..."

Malfoy looked down at the paperwork in his hands for a moment as if choosing his words very carefully. "I am not able to make an accurate diagnosis without further testing and diagnostics, but I have a suspicion of what it may be."

"Do you think she's going to be okay?" Harry asked, attempting, and failing at keeping his voice level. His entire body was quivering; it had been easier to face his own worst nightmares as a child than to face losing the light of his life as an adult.

"Again, I will have to do some more testing to make an accurate diagnosis, and I will need an accurate diagnosis to create an effective treatment plan." Healer Malfoy said.

"Malfoy, please, just tell me what you know or suspect for now. I feel better knowing what is going to happen even if that's not what ends up happening..." Harry begged, on the edge of his seat, nothing else mattered at this point. Harry had to know if he was going to lose someone else. If his children were going to grow up without a mother. Lily wasn't even two, barely older than himself when he lost his own parents... Malfoy sighed quietly, nodding.

"Professor Potter, I have my suspicions but they are just that, suspicions." Malfoy started, keeping eye contact with Harry. Realizing he wasn't going to relent he continued, "I have reason to believe that Mrs. Potter has a kind of magically resistant cancer. Normal muggle forms of cancer have been healed by potions for as long as the diseases have existed, but in the last few years a new kind of cancer has surfaced; violent, deadly and resistant to magical intervention. I have been working with a team of researchers to find a cure, using both muggle and magical methods. Unfortunately, we haven't been able to solve this puzzle yet, though we do have an experimental treatment almost ready that should, if our calculations are correct, extend the life of the patient." Harry nodded, looking down at Ginny; maybe this cancer wouldn't be what was going on... Malfoy hadn't run his tests yet... so he couldn't be sure right?

"But you don't know that this is that disease?" Harry almost pleaded, unable to keep the tears out of his eyes.

"No, I am not positive yet."

"How soon will you know?" he asked.

"I can run most of the tests I need as soon as you are ready to leave."

"No. I'm not leaving her." Harry shook his head holding her hand tighter, "I'm not leaving my wife alone."

"Professor Potter..." Malfoy said, his voice taking on an edge of authority, then he paused, softening his tone, "You have children yes?" Harry nodded, "And you have taken in your godson?" Again Harry nodded, "This may be the time to think about what could happen if Mrs. Potter does pass on. Losing a spouse is very hard, not only on you, but your children as well." Malfoy paused again here, closing his eyes briefly, "My advice is to go home, hold your children, tell them you love them and make sure they know that. Let them love you. There will be a time to mourn when those we love are gone, but the time to mourn is not while they are still with us."

"Healer Malfoy is right Harry... You should go home for tonight. Maybe get Teddy from school for the weekend." Hermione suggested, laying her hand on his arm, Malfoy nodded in agreement.

"I'll recast the stasis charm as soon as I am finished with my testing." he promised, "Her condition will not change, and she will not wake at least until you are back by her side."

Sighing in defeat, Harry let himself fall back into his chair and let go of Ginny's hand. "You swear she will make it through the night until I can come back?" Harry demanded quietly.

Malfoy raised his chin, "On the name of Salazar Slytherin himself."

Hermione took Harry’s hand, "Harry please... I'll come over early in the morning to watch the children, so you can leave as soon as you wake up." She swore; Harry closed his eyes, this was not a good idea, he had no idea how much longer he had with Ginny, how could he leave? Though, if he left the kids at the Burrow or with Ron and Hermione over night to sit with her sleeping body, Ginny would have his hide.

"What time do you come back in the morning?" He asked, sending another pleading glance at Malfoy.

"I usually come in around lunch, so I can spend the first part of the day with my son, but I am willing to make a special case for you. I know what it's like to lose your wife.”


End file.
